


almost like your shadow

by dunneltag879



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Black Bat - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Spoiler - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Shared apartment, Stitches, cass doesn’t have to be so tough, cass is just looking out for her girlfriend, nurse steph, steph gave up batgirl, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunneltag879/pseuds/dunneltag879
Summary: “I do,” Cass finally said out of nowhere. Her thumb caressing along faint highlights and dark undertones.“Huh? You do what?” Steph asked in confusion. Right as she clipped the the last part of the stitches.“Have the prettiest girlfriend,”or,after Steph quit her “night job” as a vigilante to focus on her medical career she starts to take note of how protective her night watching girlfriend is of her.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	almost like your shadow

“I saw you today. At the hospital,” The girl stared dully into the bright tv screen. She flashed between the channels: the news

(that reeked of crime), old movies, reality tv, 80s sitcoms, and the random shows about home decor that the world never could seem to get enough of. 

Her lover paced inside through the window, catching her gaze for a mere second. She was quiet. As still as a cat and yet, Stephanie didn’t once fail to recognize her sudden presence. That’s why she knew she was safe here.

The vigilante made her way over to the kitchen. She drew a glass from the cupboard and filled it with crystal clear tap water, and even squished it around before finishing in just a couple gulps. “I was protecting,” she stated finally, her voice flat as she wiped the access water from the rim of her mouth.

Hearing such a thing warmed Steph greatly. She didn’t need protection, but the thought of Cass going all the way out of her regular patrol route to check up on her was...rather romantic. After Steph had quit the night job to work full time at the hospital, she always felt Cass’s presence watching over here.

“How sweet,” Stephanie turned around, a soft smile guiding her lips upward. Cass returned the gesture by molding her hands into a heart and a mirroring grin. “Come here, let me check you for for any injuries,” she waved her over, patting the couch cushion beside her. After that, she stood up. “I’ll go grab the first aid kit,” she announced before disappearing into the hall.

Once she left Cass sighed. She began walking her way over to the couch, hopping over the back and plopping harshly on to the cushions.

“How graceful,” an incoming voice sang from behind her, and soon gentle hands and long nails pulled back the front of her hair. The hands tied it into a small half up bun, leaving the rest of it down.The shorter girl shivered at the touch, even leaning into her grasp when she felt a faint kiss being pressed into her left temple. “I have the prettiest girlfriend,” the voice whispered in her ear, speaking of love and allurement.

Cass opened her mouth to respond, though her mind drew blank. She only wished to hold her, forever and always. Who knew loving someone so damn much could leave one completely speechless.

“Alright, let’s see the damage,” Steph announced once she sat across from her. She placed the growing first aid kit on the coffee table, opening its plastic top with a click.

Cass nodded. She unzipped her tight suit carefully, stripping herself of the material and into the spandex shorts and sports bra that lay underneath. Then, stretched her arm out for Steph to see the large gash sliced into her skin.

“Really? Stitches again?” The blonde groaned, collecting a needle and thick thread from the kit. First, she doused the gash in alcohol, forever amused at the fact that Cass didn’t so much as flinch. “You should really be more careful,” she scolded, applying a thick layer of the orange numbing gel that never failed to make her nauseous for whatever reason. “How’d this even happen?”

“Knife,” Cass shrugged. Even making sure tosmirk once Steph have her an annoyed look.

“Right,” she began threading the needle slowly. “Y’know when I get off shift for the day that means I’m done playing doctor, right? Yet every night I still find myself tending to your wounds,” the needle sunk into the tender skin, pulling out in less than a heartbeat.

Cass began brushing her fingers through The vanilla curls contently with her other hand. It was quiet between the two of them, filled with not even the slightest bit of humming. Just their mere breaths.

It was quite a comfortable kind of silence though. Steph tugged the needle in and out of the numbed skin, and Cass brushed out as much hair in her reach, even tucking a bit behind Steph’s ear. she took a gaze at her cherry cheeks and freckles nose, almost as if she was breathing her in. she was a true work of art; absolutely gorgeous—even with her hair all frizzy and bent, her eyes focused and longing for sleep, and her skin pale and quite dull-looking. In other words, Stephanie Brown was one, big, exhausted, mess.

“I do,” Cass finally said out of nowhere. Her thumb caressing along faint highlights and dark undertones.

“Huh? You do what?” Steph asked in confusion. Right as she clipped the the last part of the stitches. She placed the needle and access thread back in the box, and the bloody cotton pads on to the coffee table. After that, she smudged a protective ointment over the stitches thickly, wrapped the skin with gauze, and _then_ halted to hear what was up.

“Have the prettiest girlfriend,” Cass responded proudly. She had found her lover’s cheeks reddening to being quite the reward.

Steph bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning fully. From there, she couldn’t quite resist leaning in to place a loving kiss on Cass’s lips.

Her opposite returned the gesture. She grasped slightly at Steph’s waist, tugging her on to her lap. It was like kissing an angel. A beautiful, blonde, soft, angel. The angel cupped her jaw, tipping her neck slightly to deepen the kiss while they fell back further into the couch.

Cass gripped her waist tighter, securing Steph with a bit of a boost as well. Small smiles melted into grins with the slight clash of teeth and tighter strains on one another. At some point, Cass’s wound was brushed against and a painful hiss escaped her lips.

“Shit. Sorry,” Steph cringed and quickly apologized. The pair sat up slightly, giving the cut room to breath. But the vigilante shrugged and shook her head, signally that it was fine.

Still, Steph frowned. She closed her eyes momentarily, but only to open them with the looks of Cass diving in for another kiss. Instead, she was halted.

“Cass,” Steph sighed softly. Her eyes scanned her darling’s torso—all covered in bruises black and blue, decorated with meaningless scratches and scars. “You know, you don’t always have to act all tough.”

Cass raised her brow. This wasn’t really anything the daughter of Shiva had heard before. “Act?” She questioned shortly.

“Yknow...” the nurse pondered. Her tongue clicked. “You never break down,” she explained simply. Then, upon realizing that wasn’t enough, she figured maybe words weren’t the way to go. “Here, let me show you,” she whispered.

Steph then pecked Cass on the cheek and pushed off her lap. She sat against the other end of the couch comfortably and eventually pulled her girlfriend close to her, all snuggled up.

Cass made a bit of a sharp inhale, but swiftly relaxed in Steph’s warmth. She found herself actually feeling safer yet more vulnerable than usual. She lay her head on Stephanie’s chest, just by her neck and collarbone. There, she could listen to her heart beating.

“See?” Her beloved smiled and pulled a maroon blanket over top of them. “Just like this. You can relax with me, Cass...let me take care of you,” she whispered, eyes scanning her face for emotion and pulling back small strings of hair in the way.

Her counter smiled. She stared up at the yellow girl and left one soft kiss to her jaw and finally hummed out a “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this is my first stephcass fic and I’m really excited about it so please be nice if I did any of the characterization wrong I’m sure I’ll get better but I’m mistily used to writing timkon :/ also sorry it’s a little short but I really just wanted to get it out there!! 
> 
> thanks for supporting my writing it means a lot I literally love every single one of you <333


End file.
